In Sicherheit
by Sonea27
Summary: Das ist die erste Folge von Sanctuary in Worte gefasst. Unterscheidet sich sonst nicht von der Serie. Hoffe es gefällt trotzdem jemandem!
1. Das Verhängnis

Ich habe vor einer ganzen Weile angefangen, die erste Folge von Sanctuary in Worte zu fassen. Eigentlich war es dazu da, meinen Freunden die Story nahe zu bringen und da sie alle gern lesen, habe ich auch sogleich angefangen. Dabei gibt es so gut wie keinen Unterschied zwischen der Serie und meinen Worten.

Inzwischen bin ich mit der ersten Folge fast durch und habe mir gedacht, warum es nicht teilen. Allerdings weiß ich nicht, ob es verboten ist. Sollte es das sein, bitte bescheid geben...

**Disclaimer:** Nichts davon ist mir, stammt alles von den tollen Leuten die es gedreht haben ;)

* * *

**Prolog: Das Verhängnis**

Es war bereits dunkel in Old City und der Regen verwischte alles, sodass man die Gebäude und Läden nur verschwommen erkennen konnte. Das Heulen von Sirenen durchbrach das Prasseln des Regens, als ein Polizeiauto in die 149th Avenue einbog. Die wenigen Menschen, die zu dieser fortgeschrittenen Stunde und dem nassen Wetter noch unterwegs waren, versteckten sich lieber unter ihren Schirmen und Kapuzen, als dass sie dem Ganzen Aufmerksamkeit schenkten.

Zwei Cops stiegen aus dem Wagen und bewegten sich auf den Hauseingang eines der vielen Gebäude zu. Einer von ihnen war dunkelhäutig und von kräftiger Statur, der andere hatte helle Haut und ein Walkie-Talkie an seiner rechten Schulter, zu dem er nun griff, um der Zentrale Bericht zu erstatten.

„Hier ist Seven David Five. Reagiere auf eine Meldung, 149ste, Ecke Cordoba."

„Verstanden, Seven David Five." Die Stimme der Person am anderen Ende gehörte einer Frau und klang unbeteiligt, als wäre sie nur eine Stimme vom Band, die immer wieder abgespielt wurde.

Die beiden Männer betraten das Haus und liefen den langen Flur entlang. Ein paar Bewohner spähten besorgt und verängstigt aus ihren Wohnungstüren, als die Polizisten an ihnen vorbei eilten. Sie machten schließlich vor einer Tür halt, aus der man gedämpfte Stimmen hören konnte. Nach allem, was von draußen zu verstehen war, fand da drinnen gerade eine laute Diskussion statt. Die beiden Beamten stellten sich rechts und links der Tür auf und klopften einmal lautstark.

„Aufmachen, Polizei!"

Die Geräusche verstummten, aber niemand öffnete. Energisch hämmerte der dunkelhäutige Cop noch einmal gegen das braune Holz.

„Na los! Aufmachen!"

Eine Kette rasselte und die Tür öffnete sich endlich einen Spalt weit. Zum Vorschein kam eine Frau mit braunen Haaren und einer Gesichtsform, die man in diesem Land nur selten antraf. Sie zitterte leicht und man konnte die Angst in ihrem Gesicht sehen.

„Ma'am, es gab einige Beschwerden wegen des Lärms."

Sie wurde noch weißer und die Angst spiegelte sich nun auch in ihrer Stimme wieder, als sie mit leichtem Kopfschütteln versuchte, den Männern auszuweichen.

„Wir wollen keinen Ärger haben."

Ihr Akzent war ungewöhnlich und seltsam stockend. Die Polizisten sahen sich an, um ihre nächsten Schritte zu entscheiden. Es war nicht so, dass sie etwas gegen Ausländer hatten, aber irgendwas war zweifellos faul.

„Dann haben sie nichts dagegen, wenn wir reinkommen?"

Entsetzen blitze in ihren Augen auf, als sie realisierte, was die beiden vorhatten. „Nein," erwiderte sie kurz und schloss dann mit zitternden Fingern und ohne ein weiteres Wort die Tür.

Die Beamten, die gar nicht daran dachten, zu gehen, traten kurz und entschlossen gegen das Holz, das auch sogleich nachgab.

Die Frau drehte sich mit einem Aufschrei um und sah die Männer erschrocken an. Sie wich verängstigt zurück, während die beiden die Wohnung musterten. Sie stellten fest, dass die Frau in der Tat nicht die einzige Person im Raum war. Hinter ihr standen noch ein älterer Mann und eine ältere Frau, wahrscheinlich ein Ehepaar, die sich nun besorgt ansahen. Der dunkle Cop trat einen Schritt vor und richtete seinen Blick wieder auf die Frau vor ihm.

„Sagen Sie mir jetzt, was hier los ist?"

„Wir hatten am Abend vorher Ärger. Aber jetzt keinen Ärger mehr!" Während sie sprach wich sie vor dem Polizisten, der weiter auf sie zukam, quer durch die Wohnung zurück und versuchte ihn am Vordringen zu hindern, wobei sie sich immer wieder umsah, als hätte sie Angst, dass der forschende Blick des Mannes etwas entdecken könnte.

„Bitte gehen sie. Wir haben keinen Ärger," sagte die Frau flehend, fast schon weinerlich.

Sie waren am hinteren Teil der kleinen Wohnung angekommen und sie versperrte ihm den Weg, hinderte ihn daran, das letzte Zimmer zu untersuchen, indem sie sich schnell vor die verschlossene Tür stellte.

„Es ist alles OK." Sie wusste längst, dass sie verloren hatten, kämpfte aber trotzdem weiter.

„Ma'am, ich betrete jetzt diesen Raum. Gehen sie bitte zur Seite." Er sah in ihre vor Angst geweiteten Augen, die ihn flehend ansahen. Die Frau flüsterte nun und versuchte ein letztes Mal verzweifelt ihn aufzuhalten.

„Bitte."

Doch er ließ sich nicht beirren. „Ganz ruhig. Das wird schon," meinte er beruhigend.

Während er sie mit einer Hand beiseite schob, öffnete er mit der anderen die Tür. Dann betrat er mit der Waffe im Anschlag den Raum und sah sich um. Er erstarrte bei dem Anblick, der sich ihm bot, und konnte, trotz der vielen schrecklichen Dinge, die er schon gesehen hatte, nicht verhindern, dass seine Stimme leicht zitterte, als er seinen Begleiter rief.

„Russo! Wir brauchen Verstärkung."

Der weiße Polizist, der bei dem älteren Paar gewartet hatte, kam sofort, ebenfalls mit einer Pistole in der Hand, und machte erneut von seinem Funkgerät Gebrauch.

„Seven David Five, ich wiederhole. Wir brauchen Verstärkung."

„Verstanden, Seven David Five," antwortete die Frauenstimme von der Zentrale.

Sobald sein Blick auf den Blutstreifen an der Wand und dem alten, anscheinend toten, Mann darunter gefallen war, beeilte er sich, noch etwas hinzuzufügen.

„Seven David Five, wir brauchen einen Krankenwagen!"

„Kommt sofort, Seven David Five." Die Frauenstimme klang immer noch ruhig und lässig, was auch kein Wunder war, da sie mit großer Wahrscheinlichkeit nicht das grauenhafte Bild vor Augen hatte, das sich den zwei Männern bot.

Der Greis hatte einen roten kreisrunden Fleck auf der Stirn, der vielleicht von einer Schussverletzung stammte. Ängstlich schauten sich die Polizisten im Raum um. Er war klein, ein Schlafzimmer für ein bis zwei Personen. Ein Bett, auf dem die Laken wild durcheinander lagen und ein Fenster mit...

STOP...das Bett. Eine kleine Hand verschwand blitzschnell aus dem Blickwinkel der Männer. Der weiße nahm seine Taschenlampe aus der Halterung und bückte sich langsam, wobei er sich auf die Lücke zwischen dem Boden und dem Bettgestell zu bewegte. Der Lichtkegel der Lampe erhellte schließlich eine Gestalt, die zusammen gekauert auf dem Boden lag und den Mann erschrocken anstarrte.

„Es ist ein Kind," bemerkte der Cop überrascht.

Er drehte sich zu seinem Begleiter um, hinter dem nun auch die restlichen drei Bewohner der Wohnung standen und die Szene ängstlich verfolgten. Keiner von ihnen sagte etwas, als der Polizist auf die Knie ging, seine Uniformmütze abnahm und sich langsam mit ausgestreckter Hand auf den Jungen zubewegte, der vielleicht zehn Jahre alt war.

„Hey, Kleiner, alles OK?" Es klang nicht wie eine Frage, auf die er eine Antwort erwartete. „Alles ist gut. Ich komme jetzt langsam zu dir, strecke meinen Arm aus und du nimmst meine Hand, okay?"

Der Junge reagierte nicht. Er schien Angst zu haben und schüttelte den Kopf, als der fremde Mann auf ihn zukam, während der Cop immer ungeduldiger wurde.

„Na komm schon, ist okay. Alles okay. Jetzt greif nur zu. Na, komm schon, alles okay. Komm schon, nimm meine Hand."

Er redete weiter auf ihn ein, doch der Kleine wich nur zurück. Er schüttelte immer heftiger den Kopf und betrachtete panisch die ausgestreckte Hand des Polizisten. Dieser verlor nun endgültig die Nerven.

„Ich sagte: Komm her!"

Seine plötzlich laute Stimme halte durch den Raum und wurde genauso je von dem Aufschrei des Jungen unterbrochen, und dem Geräusch von zerquetschendem Fleisch. Erschrocken wichen sowohl der andere Polizist, als auch die Frau und das Ehepaar zurück, während sie scharf die Luft einzogen. Daraufhin war nur noch ein leises Stöhnen des Mannes auf dem Boden zu hören, bevor dieser in sich zusammensackte.

Als er zur Seite rollte, konnte man die selbe Verletzung auf seiner Stirn sehen, wie sie auch der andere tote Mann gehabt hatte. Der verbliebene Cop wurde kreidebleich, als er auf seinen Freund hinunter sah.

„Oh Gott!"

Spätestens dann wurde ihm klar, dass die Wunde nicht von einer Schusswaffe, sondern von etwas weitaus schlimmerem verursacht worden war. Er richtete seine Pistole wieder auf das Bett, hinter dem jetzt langsam der Junge hervorkam. Die Frau hinter ihm hatte sich zu dem älteren Mann gedreht, kreuzigte sich und murmelte stille Gebete.

Entsetzen packte den Polizisten, als er die volle Gestalt des Kindes wahrnehmen konnte. Fast hätte er die Waffe in seiner schweißgebadeten Hand fallengelassen, als sein Verstand probierte das Bild, das sich ihm bot, zu verarbeiten. Neben den ganz normalen Gliedmaßen, besaß der Junge eine Art Schlange, die aus seinem Oberkörper wuchs, und an deren Ende sich vier spitze kleine bewegliche Greifer anschlossen, die sich um eine mundartige Öffnung anordneten.

Was das war und warum es das getan hatte, sollte der Mann nie erfahren. Dafür würde er nicht lange genug leben.

* * *

Wem es gefallen hat und möchte, dass ich die anderen auch noch hochlade, einfach sagen.  
Wem's nicht gefallen hat, bitte auch mitteilen.

Danke!


	2. Schlechte Neuigkeiten

**Kapitel 1: Schlechte Neuigkeiten**

„Entschuldigung!"

Sie drehte sich um und suchte kurz nach der Person, zu der die Stimme gehörte. Es war nicht übermäßig voll in dem kleinen Restaurant, aber als Kellnerin hatte man immer viel zu tun. Mit der Aussicht auf eine bald endende Schicht lief sie zu dem Tisch, an dem der Mann saß, der sich angesprochen hatte. Er hatte relativ kurzes braunes Haar und eine Brille mit ovalen Gläsern.

„Bitte?" Als sie sah das er sein Essen schon bekommen hatte und anscheinend nichts weiter bestellen wollte, fragte sie weiter.

„Alles in Ordnung?"

„Äh ja, alles großartig. Köstlich..."Er deutete auf seinen Teller und versuchte die richtigen Worte zu finden, ohne dass sie ihn missverstehen konnte.

„Aber hat der Koch heute frei?"

Sie sah ihn verblüfft an. Es gab keine Erklärung dafür, wie er das wissen konnte. Aber das spielte auch keine Rolle, denn wenn er sich beschweren wollte, musste sie es sowieso ausbaden. Auf das Schlimmste gefasst, antwortete sie ihm zögernd.

„Um genau zu sein, ja. Stimmt etwas nicht?"

„Nein, nein, es ist nur..." Er schien nicht zu wissen, wie er es richtig ausdrücken sollte. Schließlich fasste er Mut und vollendete seinen Satz.

„Die Balsamico-Spritzer sind nicht im Uhrzeigersinn. Sie sind gegen den Uhrzeigersinn."

Er kreiste mit seinem rechten Zeigefinger über den Teller und sah zufrieden lächelnd zu der Bedienung auf, als ob es das Logischste der Welt wäre.

„Oh." Sie sah ihn nur verständnislos an.

Dieser Typ war absolut durchgeknallt. Das Schrägste, was sie bis jetzt hier erlebt hatte. Vielleicht hatte er ja irgendwas genommen? Aber woher wusste er dann das mit dem Koch? Und wenn schon. In 5 Minuten war sie hier weg, bis dahin würde sie sich wohl oder übel mit ihm abgeben müssen .

„Nicht, das es wichtig ist, es ist nur..."

Ein Klingeln unterbrach ihn und er zog einen Piepser aus der Jackentasche, wie man sie bei der Polizei verwendete.

„Moment!"

Seine Züge entgleisten, während er gebannt auf das Display schaute, und sie nutzte schnell die Gelegenheit und machte sich aus dem Staub. Sollte sich doch jemand anderes mit diesem Freak abgeben, sie jedenfalls würde das nicht tun.


	3. Erste Ermittlungen

Nicht wundern, ich habe aus Wills Sicht geschrieben und verwende seinen Namen nicht, weil der noch nicht vollständig erwähnt wurde. Allerdings führt das manchmal zu Verwirrungen, da ich immer nur schreibe 'er'.

Kleiner Tipp am Rande: Namen und Wörter wie 'Detective' englisch aussprechen, klingt besser und ist original auch so.

* * *

**Kapitel 2: Erste Ermittlungen**

Er betrat die Wohnung in der 149th Avenue, zu der er gerufen wurde. Immer noch erschüttert von der Nachricht, die er per Piepser erhalten hatte, steuerte er auf den Mann zu, der zwei Leichenwagen vor sich her schob.

„Darf ich?"

Als dieser im mit einem Nicken antwortete, öffnete er den ersten Leichensack.

„Verdammt!"

Bis zu diesem Moment hatte er gehofft, dass die Information falsch gewesen war. Jetzt gab es allerdings keine Zweifel mehr. Er wendete sich wieder an den Mann und nickte ihm zu.

„Danke."

Dann drehte er sich um und lief weiter den Flur des Hauses entlang, an weiteren Leichen vorbei, bis er schließlich vor einem der Wohnungstüren halt machte. Er sah den Polizisten vor der offenen Tür fragend an.

„Kann ich rein?"

„Sicher."

Er betrat den Raum und hörte nur noch das Ende der Unterhaltung, die die beiden Männer, ein asiatisch aussehender Cop in Uniform und ein Detective, darin geführt hatten.

„…Das gehört nun mal zum Job."

„Da ist er." Der Cop zeigte auf ihn und machte damit den anderen Mann auf ihn aufmerksam. Dieser drehte sich um und sah ihn vorwurfsvoll an.

„Sie sind zu spät, Zimmerman."

Er lief auf die beiden zu, wobei er sich beim Vorbeigehen ein Paar Latexhandschuhe aus einer der Boxen nahm, die auf einem Stuhl stand.

„Ja, ich war essen."

„Wir haben den Schuldigen," sagte der Detektive zufrieden und wollte ihm damit offensichtlich zeigen, das er hier nicht mehr gebraucht wurde.

„Ach, wirklich?" Die beiden nickten zustimmend. Er allerdings gab sich nicht so einfach zufrieden.

„Wow, das ist toll. Echt toll." Er drehte sich leicht zur Tür und deutete in Richtung der Leichensäcke. „Zwei von unseren Leuten, hm? Wissen das die Familien schon?"

„Man kümmert sich drum." Man konnte die Betroffenheit in der Stimme des Detectives hören. Das zwei gewöhnliche Streifenpolizisten bei einem Routinegang so brutal getötet wurden, geschah nicht oft und die Ereignisse lasteten noch immer schwer auf den Schultern der anwesenden Menschen.

Um das betroffene Schweigen, das plötzlich entstanden war, zu durchbrechen und sich nützlich zu machen, setzte er zu einem erneuten Versuch an. „Wenn ich schon mal hier bin, darf ich mich umsehen?"

Der Detective wechselte einen etwas genervten Blick mit dem Cop neben ihm und gab schließlich nach, wobei er sich umdrehte und den rechten Arm in einer einladenden Geste ausstreckte. In seiner Stimme war der Widerwille deutlich herauszuhören..

„Na klar, von mir aus."

Er betrat den Raum, dicht gefolgt von den anderen beiden Männern, die ihn argwöhnisch betrachteten. Sein Verstand erfasste sofort die wichtigen Dinge um ihn herum. Unscheinbare, kleine Details, die andere als belanglos angesehen hätten, sprangen ihm förmlich ins Auge. Eine Kommode mit verziertem Porzellan, Gewürzen und Matroschkas. Zwei nicht gemachte Betten mit jeweils zwei Decken und Kissen. Ein Wandgemälde mit der Darstellung von Jesus und Kratzer am Boden unter einem der Stühle. Allein diese wenigen Dinge sagten so viel wie ein ganzes Buch.

„Hier wohnen eine Menge Leute in dieser Wohnung," bemerkte er gedankenverloren. Er drehte sich um und sah den Detective fragend an. „Fünf?"

„Vier, inklusive dem Toten, einem alten Mann."

Um den anderen beiden verständlich zu machen, was für ihn sofort offensichtlich gewesen war, ging er quer durch den Raum und zeigte auf das Bild.

„Religiöse Menschen." Er lief weiter zu der Kommode und nahm eine der Matroschkas in die Hand. Er drehte sie ein paar Mal bevor er weiter vor sich hin murmelte. „Ukrainer oder Russen?"

„Russen," antwortete der Detective der sich angesprochen gefühlt hatte, mit einer hochgezogenen Augenbraue.

„Nur das eine Kind?" fragte er während er die Matroschka wieder zurückstellte.

„Nein, keine Kinder."

Überrascht drehte er sich wieder zu den beiden Männern um. Langsam lief er zu dem Stuhl, der ihm schon vorher aufgefallen war, bückte sich und zeigte mit einem Finger auf die Kratzer. Sie waren eindeutig durch vieles Hin-und Herrutschen des Stuhles entstanden. Nur ein Kind konnte so etwas verursachen.

„Hyperaktiv. Unruhig" Er strich ein paar Mal über den Boden und sah sich weiter gedankenverloren im Raum um. „Die Kratzer sind ziemlich frisch."

Der Cop, der dieses Auftreten nicht gewöhnt war, kam nun endgültig nicht mehr mit. Er trat einen Schritt vor und wandte sich etwas leiser an den Detective.

„Wovon redet er, verdammt?"

Diesem schien dieses seltsame Gequatsche nun auch auf die Nerven zugehen. Um weiteren, für ihn sinnlosen, Spekulationen aus dem Weg zu gehen, versuchte er die Fakten klarzustellen.

„Also, wir haben den Schützen, Zimmerman. Er ist im Krankenhaus mit einem unserer Augenzeugen."

Er stand wieder auf und würdigte den Detective nicht mal eines Blickes. Für ihn war dieser Fall noch lange nicht abgeschlossen. Etwas stimmte nicht und er würde dafür sorgen müssen, dass die anderen das auch merkten.

„Aha," war die einzige Antwort, während er nun den nächsten Raum betrat. Sein Blick suchte sofort wieder nach Hinweisen, die er schnell fand. Blutspritzer an der Wand neben dem Fenster. Ein Bett, diesmal mit nur mit einem Kissen. Heruntergezogene Rollos. Eine Verriegelung an der Tür und ein niedriger Schrank mit zwei Schubladen, von denen eine offen und vollgestopft mit Klamotten war. Er ging darauf zu, griff unter die Sachen und zog ein Comic über Superhelden heraus. Dann öffnete er die andere Schublade. Sie war vollkommen leer. Stirnrunzelnd nahm er die anderen Dinge in Augenschein.

Der Detective, der sich an den Türrahmen des benachbarten Zimmers gelehnt hatte, nutzte die Gelegenheit, um den verwirrten Cop leise aufzuklären.

„Der Kerl ist forensischer Psychiater und hält sich für Sherlock Holmes."

„Ich hab gehört das FBI hat ihn rausgeschmissen," antwortete der Polizist, der nun verstehen konnte, warum dem Detective das Auftreten des Mannes so missfiel. Er selbst würde sich auch nicht gerne nach dem Urteil eines durchgeknallten Typen halten müssen.

„Ja, und jetzt haben wir ihn am Hals. Behalten sie ihn im Auge." Mit dieser Warnung wendete er sich wieder dem Geschehen im Raum zu.

Er strich mit seinem Finger, der immer noch im Handschuh steckte, über das obere Ende der Rollos, wobei eine dicke Staubschicht haften blieb. Die Unterhaltung der beiden Männer im Nebenraum war ihm entgangen und er bemerkte den Detective erst, als er im Türrahmen auftauchte. Er ignorierte dessen zweifelnden Blick und beugte sich stattdessen über das Bett. Während er sich mit einer Hand abstützte, roch er an den Laken.

„Nachtschweiß. In der Luft ist viel Angst. Borschtsch auch, aber in erster Linie Angst." Er richtete sich wieder auf und ließ seinen Blick über die Wand gleiten. Der Detective hatte nun endgültig genug.

„Oh je, vielleicht hat das was mit dem dreifachen Mord zu tun." Seiner Stimme triefte nur so vor Sarkasmus.

„Nein, ich meine schon vorher." Er schüttelte den Kopf, ging zur Tür und deutete auf das dort angebrachte Schloss.

„Verriegelung an der Schlafzimmertür. Von außen verschließbar. Und die Jalousien wurden nie hochgezogen." Fragend wandte er sich nun zum Detective um.

„Aber sie verbergen nicht ihre Herkunft. Das sind keine Illegalen, richtig?"

„Ja, richtig."

„Also, was verstecken sie?" Er ließ die Frage im Raum stehen, doch der Detective unterbrach seinen Gedankenfluss mit entnervter Stimme.

„Was haben sie an ‚Wir haben den Schützen' eigentlich nicht verstanden?"

„Ich glaube es wurde nicht geschossen," erwiderte er bestimmt.

„Ich erkenne die Schäden eines aus der Nähe abgefeuerten Kleinkalibers ohne ballistische Daten. Und wir haben Augenzeugen. Oder hab ich zu leise gesprochen?"

„Ein paar Dinge passen nicht zusammen." Er schüttelte den Kopf um seinen Worten Nachdruck zu verleihen und deute auf die Wand links von ihm.

„Blutspritzer aus unterschiedlichen Richtungen an den Wänden. Verursacht durch einen stumpfen Gegenstand vielleicht." Als der Detective stöhnte und ihm wieder ins Wort fallen wollte kam er ihm zuvor, wobei er auf die zwei offenen Schubladen deutete.

„Fünf Menschen in einer kleinen Wohnung. Platz ist kostbar, aber eine Schublade ist leer?"

„Ich sagte doch, vier Menschen," warf der Detective ein, doch er ließ sich nicht beirren und machte einfach weiter.

„In der anderen Schublade ist ein Comic unter der Kleidung versteckt."

„Und wenn schon !"

„Na ja, es ist schließlich kein Porno. Dann fragt man sich: Warum schlafen vier Erwachsene im Wohnzimmer?" Sein Blick in die ferne gerichtet ließ er seine Augen noch ein Mal durch den Raum schweifen.

„Hier geht noch etwas anderes vor sich, was wir nicht berücksichtigt haben."

„Was heißt das jetzt, verdammt noch mal?" fragte der Detective entnervt.

„Weiß ich nicht," antwortete er ratlos und zuckte mit den Schultern.


	4. Auf Verfolgungsjagd

**Kapitel 3: Auf Verfolgungsjagd **

Niedergeschlagen verließ er das Gebäude. Tief in Gedanken versunken bemerkte er die vielen Polizisten und die Polizeiautos vor dem Haus gar nicht. Stattdessen dachte er immer wieder an die seltsamen Dinge in der Wohnung und versuchte, sie zu einem einheitlichen Bild zusammenzufügen. Aber es fehlte ihm einfach ein Puzzleteil. Schließlich passierte er die Absperrung und wollte gerade gehen, als er sich doch noch einmal umdrehte. Sein Blick wanderte an der Hauswand nach oben und blieb an den obersten Fenstern, wo er die Wohnung vermutete, hängen. Dort oben erfasste er plötzlich eine Bewegung und er sah eine Gestalt, die über den Sims unter den Fenstern dicht an der Wand entlang lief.

Langsam ging er, den Blick immer nach oben gerichtet, auf die Hausecke zu, um die Person nicht aus den Augen zu verlieren. Als er in die Seitengasse einbog, kletterte die Gestalt bereits die Feuerleiter des angrenzenden Gebäudes herunter. Er blieb stehen und bemerkte, dass sie ungewöhnlich klein war.

„Hey!" Die Gestalt drehte sich um und er erkannte, dass er recht gehabt hatte. Es war ein Junge, nicht älter als zehn Jahre. Erschrocken sprang dieser jetzt von der Leiter und rannte in die Gasse.

„Hey, warte mal!" Er setzte dem Jungen nach, kam aber nicht weit, bevor ein Motorrad an ihm vorbeischoss. Im letzten Moment sprang er zur Seite, wobei er fast das Gleichgewicht verlor.

„Wow, hey!" Das Motorrad bog um die Ecke und wurde kurz langsamer. Er erkannte an den langen blonden Haaren, dass der Fahrer anscheinend eine Frau war. Bevor er irgendwelche weiteren Fragen stellen konnte, beschleunigte diese wieder und verschwand hinter dem Gebäude.

Als er an der Ecke ankam, sah er nur noch die Schlusslichter in weiter Ferne. Verwirrt starrte er ihr hinterher. Von dem Jungen war nichts mehr zu sehen.

„Jetzt wird es merkwürdig," murmelte er stirnrunzelnd.

Plötzlich bog aus dem Nichts ein Auto mit hoher Geschwindigkeit in die verlassene Gasse ein. Er drehte sich um, konnte aber nicht schnell genug reagieren. Mit voller Wucht knallte er auf die Motorhaube, schlug sich den Kopf an der Scheibe und rollte, wobei er sich mehrmals überschlug, wieder zu Boden. Schmerz explodierte in seiner linken Schulter und er stöhnte leise. Als er versuchte sich aufzurichten, sah er, wie eine verschwommene Gestalt mit langen dunkelbraunen Haaren vor ihm in die Hocke ging. Sie trug einen Hut und einen schwarzen Mantel als Schutz vor dem Regen.

„Ich hatte gehofft, dich auf andere Art kennen zu lernen." Die Stimme gehörte eindeutig einer Frau und er konnte noch ihr bedauerndes Lächeln sehen, bevor alles schwarz wurde und er das Bewusstsein verlor.


	5. Erwachen im Krankenhaus

**Kapitel 4: Erwachen im Krankenflügel**

„_Will, bleib wo du bist!" Er hörte die ängstliche Stimme seiner Mum wie durch einen dumpfen Schleier. Plötzlich packte ihn etwas am Bein und zog ihn aus dem Zelt. Der qualvolle Schrei seiner Mutter hallte in seinem Kopf wieder und ein tiefes gefährliches Knurren jagte ihm einen Schauer über den Rücken. Verzweifelt setzte er sich zur Wehr und schrie dabei panisch._

„_Mum! Mum!" Was auch immer es war zog ihn weiter mit sich, Angst packte ihn und erfüllte seinen gesamten Körper während er wie wild um sich schlug. Alles war dunkel, kalt und nass. Schließlich drehte sich das Ding an seinem Bein um und er blickte in das Gesicht eines riesigen hässlichen Monsters. Will riss verängstigt die Augen auf und fing aus voller Kehle an zu schreien..._

Er fuhr hoch. Sein Atem ging in heftigen Stößen und sein Herz hämmerte in seiner Brust. Sich langsam aufrichtend, versuchte er, das schreckliche Bild von seinem Traum loszuwerden. Als er seine Umgebung betrachtete, bemerkte er, dass er im Krankenhaustrakt der Polizeiwache war. Er lag auf einer Liege im Flur. Wahrscheinlich hatte ihn einer der Cops nach seinem kleinen Unfall gefunden und mitgenommen. Sich nach rechts drehend sah er den asiatischen Polizisten, der in der Wohnung dabei gewesen war, sich mit einer Krankenschwester unterhalten.

„…dann sagen sie uns Bescheid," sagte er zu ihr und sie nickte mit dem Kopf.

„Ja, natürlich."

Er stand auf und bewegte seinen rechten Arm und stöhnte auf vor Schmerz. Der Cop, der ihn gehört hatte, lief nun auf ihn zu.

„Alles okay, Sherlock? Wir haben Sie bewusstlos aufgefunden."

„Ja. Ich bin nur leicht verletzt," erwiderte er und lief an dem Mann vorbei, wobei er ein wenige humpelte.

„Lassen sie mich raten. Das war ein Angriff von einem hyperaktiven Kind." Der Polizist versuchte gar nicht erst, sein höhnisches Grinsen zu verbergen. Deprimiert sah er nun endgültig ein, dass keiner hier seiner Theorie freiwillig Glauben schenken würde.

„Nein, jemand hat mich auf die Haube genommen und ist weitergefahren." Der Cop nickte und musterte ihn eindringlich, bevor er ihn als aufnahmefähig einstufte.

„Sie sollen nach oben zu Kavanaugh kommen, wenn sie wieder okay sind. Zeugenidentifizierung."

Er drehte sich um, setzte seine Brille wieder auf und machte sich auf in Richtung Verhörungsraum.

_Zur selben Zeit_:

Vor der Polizeiwache hatte ein schwarzes Auto geparkt. Obwohl der Regen bereits aufgehört hatte, befanden sich immer noch Regentropfen auf den Scheiben des Wagens und verbargen die zwei Insassen vor neugierigen Blicken. Die Frau auf der Rückbank lehnte sich leicht nach vorne zum Fahrer, wobei ihre langen dunkelbraunen Haare ihr über die Schultern fielen.

„Ich brauche ein paar Stunden." Mit diesen Worten öffnete sie die Tür, setzte ihren Hut auf und trat in die Nacht hinaus.


End file.
